


Seeing Everything

by bran0523



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bran0523/pseuds/bran0523
Summary: After the first battle with Sasuke Naruto can now see every timeline of the Naruto-verse Crossposted on my fanfiction.net account





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto had been laying there for what felt like weeks fading in and out of consciousness and dreams, or at least he thought they were dreams honestly they felt too real to be dreams, but too fake to be anything else. He remembered the first one clearly. He woke up. Then Naruto found himself behind the Hokage's desk in walked three people two children he didn't know and Hinata god she looked so old. He had listened to them for a while and found out they were his children their names Boruto and Himawari he liked those names. He was happy he had a family though Naruto was a little sad it wasn't with Sakura.

As Naruto laid there remembering his earlier dream for a while he slowly drifted back to sleep. He slowly started to rouse from his sleep as he heard crying. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he saw a head of pink hair. It was Sakura he could barely hear her words. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." That was all he needed to hear before he went to comfort her. Naruto went to move his arm but it wouldn't move, and it was missing. That's when he realized he was in another dream. He took a close look at the girl she was a bit older now than what he remembered.

Finally, Naruto tried to speak. "S-Sakura." He barely croaked. Her head snapped up and she looked right at him. "Naruto!" She exclaimed. "Sakura I wanted to say thank you." He told her. She replied. "You don't have to thank me, but we've got a lot of planning to do as soon as you're better and get out of here." He smiled as he started to go back to the realm of sleep just as he started to realize he was looking at other timelines and possible futures, and in this future, he was with Sakura.

Honestly though right now he just wanted it to stop. Naruto really wanted to go home all of this was really tiring the ones like with Hinata and Sakura were easy but there are some weird ones like where he had a harem of woman all of which had given him at least a child though it would make Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata mad and he'd never admit it, but that made him happy. Another universe which is the one he spent the longest in and was the weirdest had involved Sasuke's mother being his father and it being the other way around for Sasuke and his brother, but a good thing of that is he learned who his mother is. He'd have to ask granny and pervy sage who Kushina Uzumaki was even if he wasn't supposed to know yet and they probably wouldn't tell him anything.


	2. Arranged Marriage to Temari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to a timeline where he is in an arranged marriage to Temari

It'd been one year since Naruto first gained the ability to see all timelines. The boy had since started a training trip with Jiraiya where he would also train his newest ability along with his others. His newest ability allowed him to switch bodies with another version of himself. An ability he learned he had when he went back to the future with Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari while that version of him went back and got a chance to tell pervy sage goodbye.

The boy honestly felt there was more to his power. That there was more he hadn't tapped into yet like maybe he could materialize himself into that timeline. Unbeknownst to him Jiraiya was walking up behind the boy. “So brat going to work on your 'timeline' hopping skills again.” Jiraiya stated jokely but not in a mocking way. Naruto slightly tensed when his teacher had spoken as it caught him off guard this got a brief chuckle out of the pervert. “Yeah I planned on it I just feel like I can take it further ya know.” Was the boy's reply.

With that Naruto sat down and started to meditate and reach out for other timelines but this time rather than reach out with just his mind he was reaching out with his chakra as well. Jiraiya had to admit this 'ability' even if he did think it was a load of hogwash had some benefits as it calmed the boy down considerably and made him able to meditate. As Naruto kept pushing past timeline after timeline he finally found one he hadn't seen before.

This timeline was interesting it saw him in an arranged marriage with Temari by herself not like that timeline where he had a harem. He decided to look to when they were adults and finally like last time he pushed his mind into this timeline but this time he also pushed his chakra though what he didn't know is he was starting to be surrounded by a white glow and then suddenly he was gone just like that. Honestly now Jiraiya was sure what had just happened though he figured the brat has just used a normal jutsu to get out of the hotel room and wander the town. So he made a couple of clones to look for the boy around the town.

Finally Naruto decided to open his eyes. He saw that rather than sitting on his bed. He was now on a sofa but now he saw the four pairs of eyes all laser focused on him. He recognized most on them. There was Temari, Sakura, and Hinata. He didn't know who the redhead was, or why she seemed so familiar but not. He watched as all of their eyes locked on him and narrowed.

“Ha. Na. Mi. What have I told you about skipping the academy?” Temari said in a very sing-song voice while she got up from her seat and walked across the living. All Naruto could blurt out was. “Who?” The next thing Naruto knew he got a swift smack to the back of his head not very hard but hard enough to dispel a transformation. “Ow!” Naruto blurted out not changing at all. 

All Temari could do was reel back and fall back into her seat. She honestly couldn't believe it a younger version of her husband had just popped into their living room. You'd honestly think with how ridiculous some of their powers had gotten that anyone could handle this but the reality is most people say they could handle it until it's happening and then it's just weird which is how Temari felt at this exact moment. She'd honestly felt at a loss for words with this whole situation

When she had came back to reality she noticed Naruto hadn't moved a muscle. His eyes focused on her with a curious gaze like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if he could or should. “So, Temari what made you fall in love with me?” Naruto inquired. Well great that's just great it wasn't her husband de-aged it was him as a genin. Now for Naruto most people would think this question could be an easy one to answer but one thing he learned while watching other timelines is it wasn't so easy to guess and he was only privy to his own thoughts while just watching.  
Temari was interested that it was such a simple and easy question but it made her remember the whole early part of their relationship and she couldn't help but smile. “It's because you make me laugh.” Temari answered it was a simple answer for a simple question but it worked. “Oh.” was the only reply she got. It was now Temari's turn to ask a question. “So, has Suna sent the contract in the time you're from?” Naruto shook his head. “No, they didn't not like this timeline.” “There are other timelines?” That was honestly the weirdest thing about this whole situation. “So then what are we in your timeline?” Naruto crossed his arms and thought about it. “Friends, I guess? I'm not too sure. All I know is you and Shikamaru kind of have a thing for each other.”

That thought was hilarious her and that lazy ass. No she likes her life just the way it is with all the insanity of her two hyperactive knuckleheads. Temari gave out a light chuckle. “Well if you want some certainty at least for this timeline you can rest assured I wouldn't change anything about our life together for the world.” Naruto gave her one of his big old genuine cheesy smiles before stating. “Well I'd better get going pervy sage has probably searched the whole town we're staying in looking for me.” and just like that he was gone. Temari was honestly glad the boy had come around it brightened her day to reminisce about their past and why she fell in love with the boy with whiskers who would shout about how he would become Hokage.

Naruto knew he couldn't go back right to the moment he disappeared otherwise pervy sage would still mess with him about he so he chose about two hours after the fact and left out. Now he was back on his bed with a very worried Jiraiya. “Brat that wasn't funny. I don't know how you managed to evade me for 2 hours but don't do it again.” “I was just in another timeline Pervy Sage like actually there talking to those versions of me and my friends maybe soon I'll be able to take you with me!” Naruto cheerily stated.


End file.
